


Suits

by orphan_account



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya and Jin host a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

“…J-Jin?”

Yuuya’s breath was warm against Jin’s neck; they were close together. It was dark inside the empty bedroom, so they figured that sticking close would be for the best.

Until they found the light switch, that is.

“Yes, Yuuya?” came Jin’s reply.

“This suit’s tight…” complained Yuuya. “And it’s black, which makes you even harder to see. Like, I can’t see you a– what are you doing…?”

Yuuya had felt a light tug on his collar in the middle of his sentence. He knew full well what Jin was doing–it had happened before–yet he really, really didn’t think that now was the best time for it.

“If the suit’s too tight, why don’t I take it off for you?” mumbled Jin. Yuuya could feel Jin’s hands slowly fumbling with the top few buttons of his shirt, then moving down to his tie. He made no effort to stop the other’s actions, yet his gut feeling told him he should’ve been.

“But…Jin, we’re supposed to be hosting a party for the academy students,” protested Yuuya, blindly reaching out in front of him. He felt what seemed to be Jin’s tie and pulled hard in an attempt to stop him, yet instead ended up pulling him closer. Jin chuckled.

“And you think that the other five-something hosts can’t handle things by themselves?”

Jin kept feeling his way across Yuuya’s body, tugging at any loose article of clothing he could get his hands on. Yuuya kept clutching on Jin’s tie, shivering—he wasn’t quite sure if it was because of anticipation or fear of being found out. Jin seemed to have caught on to this.

“The kids aren’t allowed to go roaming around the house,” he said, slipping Yuuya’s coat off of his shoulders, “and I doubt any of the other hosts would be dumb enough to leave them alone.”

The coat was off. Yuuya let some air leave his lips, which he quickly sucked back in out of surprise; Jin had begun to whisper breathily into his ear.

“If those reasons aren’t enough…” he said, slowly turning the lights up to a dim, “…then I’ll just mention that I know how much you want this, too.”

Yuuya sighed—something about bad romance cliches—and let go of Jin’s tie, lightly pushing him away. There was a smirk on his lover’s face—it brought a light smile to his own.

“You try too hard, Jin,” sighed Yuuya, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

 As the two of them embraced, they made quick work of each-other’s clothing. Almost minutes later, Yuuya found himself pinned to the bed by Jin, who was leaning over him with a smile.

Yuuya’s hands were held above his head as Jin trailed soft kisses down his bare chest while Yuuya squirmed and moaned at the same time. It was hard for him not to; he was extremely ticklish.

Jin reached the waist of Yuuya’s pants, and with his free hand, he undid the belt slowly–a whimper from Yuuya seemed to egg him on.

“I’m trying my best, honey,” purred Jin, slipping the belt off. Yuuya blushed.

“Don’t start with the pet names, Jin…” he mumbled. Jin chuckled.

“Why not? Last time you called me–”

“N-No!” hissed Yuuya, bucking his hips. “D-Don’t go there. Just…do your thing…”

Jin hummed in reply, freed Yuuya’s hands, then removed both Yuuya’s pants and undergarments in a single movement.

“A-Ah…” Yuuya bit his lip and instinctively attempted to close his legs, yet Jin spread them apart.

“Are you okay?” he asked Yuuya, his voice soft and gentle. Yuuya nodded and didn’t say a word. Jin took this as more than enough consent—this surely wasn’t the first time they’ve done such things.

Jin held his hair back with one hand–he didn’t want it to tickle Yuuya’s thighs–and slipped his mouth onto Yuuya’s cock. Yuuya immediately let out a loud moan and then slapped a hand over his mouth, his face bright red.

Amused at Yuuya’s antics, Jin used his tongue to lick the head of Yuuya’s cock and then used his free hand to stroke the remaining length. Yuuya’s breathing picked up rapidly–his hand slipped off his mouth as he panted desperately. He didn’t need to say anything at all to let Jin know that he wanted more.

Jin obliged to Yuuya’s wordless begging and sucked on his cock, working his hand around the shaft quicker than before. He tried to use his tongue to the best of his ability as well, but it was difficult–besides, Yuuya’s moaning told him that this was enough.

Yuuya had always been a sensitive boy, but Jin was excellent at pushing him over his limit. Jin barely had to do a thing to get him clawing at the sheets and yelling his name, and Yuuya both relished it and hated it at the same time.

Right now, however, his mind was clouded with bliss as Jin sucked, rapidly bringing him closer and closer to his peak.

“J—iin–” whimpered Yuuya, his chest heaving. “I–I’m–”

The moment Yuuya began his statement, Jin released his cock with a terribly enticing wet noise. He looked up at Yuuya with a sugar-coated smile. “What do you say?” he asked.

“A-ah…Jin, please…”

Yuuya hated when Jin played games with him, but at the same time, he really couldn’t deny the fact that it turned him on, especially with that horrible expression that he somehow managed to make erotic.

“Please what, Yuuya?”

“Please…p-please make me cum, J—in…”

Jin smirked, satisfied with Yuuya’s answer. “Of course,” he replied, once again taking Yuuya into his mouth. He didn’t need to do much. Only a little work with his tongue before Yuuya wailed, overcome with pleasure, and a hot, sticky substance shot into his mouth.

Jin subtly hid a few coughs so as not to ruin the mood. He gulped down as much of Yuuya’s cum as he deemed necessary, and then he used his tongue to clean the rest off of Yuuya’s dick.

“You know, you don’t taste half bad,” murmured Jin, crawling up to meet Yuuya’s glassy gaze. Yuuya was a sweaty, blushy mess, and before Jin could react he desperately yanked him down for a sloppy kiss. Jin didn’t complain–in fact, he kissed back.

Yuuya eagerly forced his tongue into Jin’s mouth, and moaned into the kiss when Jin didn’t try to stop him—the taste of his own cum in Jin’s mouth was satisfying, to say the least. He wrapped his arms around Jin and tangled his fingers into his hair. Jin began to grind against Yuuya, and Yuuya began to pull on Jin’s hair before abruptly stopping and pulling away.

A thin trail of saliva connected the two. “What is it?” asked a bemused Jin. Yuuya glared back up at him before pouting.

“Take your pants off,” he demanded, his demeanor almost childish. Jin blinked at him before chuckling lightly.

“You want me to take off my pants? Well, in that case, you should bend over.”

Yuuya gasped. “But– we don’t…are you telling me you actually brought…?”

Jin shrugged, cleared his throat, and meekly pulled a small tub of Vaseline from his pants pocket. A light blush was apparent on his face. Yuuya stared at the tub with wonder before letting out a small giggle. “Diligent as always, aren’t you?” he mused. Jin grunted in reply, placing the tub next to him as he stood on his knees to undo his belt.

Yuuya gazed at him as he slid his pants down, still getting a bit embarrassed at the sight of the other’s cock. Jin glanced over at Yuuya, and then tossed him the tub of Vaseline.

“Would you like to help me out?” he asked, an amused glint in his eyes.

Yuuya caught the tub in his hand and hesitated before opening it and swiping his fingers over the substance to coat them with it. He sat up and scooted over to Jin so he could reach his cock, and began to coat it with the lubricant. Jin pursed his lips tightly–Yuuya’s gentle touch felt better than he’d ever allow himself to let on.

“Okay,” mumbled Yuuya, flopping back down and rolling submissively. “You can…you can do it now.”

Jin nodded. He took hold of Yuuya’s hips and set him up so that he was on his knees, and then slowly used his hands to guide his dick into Yuuya’s hole. Yuuya inhaled sharply and braced himself for when Jin began to move.

“Are you okay?” asked Jin. He admittedly liked to toy with Yuuya a bit in these kinds of situations, but he had no intentions of hurting him. In fact, he wanted Yuuya to be safe as can be at all times.

“…Mmm,” came Yuuya’s reply. “Go…p-please.”

“Mmph.” Jin obliged, grabbing Yuuya’s hips and slowly beginning to thrust inside of him. Yuuya let out a low groan, his face hot. He had such a warm feeling down in his core, and Jin’s gentle thrusting fueled it, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted him to go faster.

“H–aah…J–in…” whimpered Yuuya, pulling at the sheets. “Harder…J—in…”

Yuuya’s drool and sweat made the bed damp, and Jin, despite himself, thought the sight of his submissive lover spread out in front of him was so, so hot.

So he thrusted harder. Each slick pound into his tight hole made Yuuya feel amazing–he inadvertently bucked his hips and made Jin go in deeper.

Jin cursed under his breath as he felt Yuuya tighten around his cock, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out himself. He laid himself on top of Yuuya and buried his face into the thick pile of blue hair, taking in the scent. His thrusting became quicker and shorter, and each time he went in Yuuya mewled like a desperate kitten.

Jin could feel himself getting close. Yuuya was, too; he savored the fact he’d be able to make Yuuya orgasm a second time. He kept thrusting his dick into Yuuya without hesitation, and used one of his hands to reach down and lightly rub his own cock, massaging the tip with his thumb and coating it with precum.

This was too much for Yuuya. He moaned with blissful finality and came, dribbling more of his thick cum all over Jin’s hand. Jin’s breath heaved, and he let out a few breathy moans himself. He thrusted almost desperately, Yuuya panting underneath him as he tried his hardest to make himself orgasm as well.

It didn’t take much more before Jin’s body did as he wanted–Yuuya whimpered as Jin released himself inside of him, filling Yuuya’s ass with his cum. He pulled out with a smooth, wet noise and flopped down next to Yuuya, nonchalantly licking the other’s cum off of his fingers. Yuuya swiveled down and began to lick Jin’s cock, cleaning the cum off of it. When both of them were finished they embraced, Yuuya’s hair sticking to Jin’s chest with sweat, and kissed each-other softly, flopping down onto the messy bedsheets.

“I love you,” murmured Jin.

“I love you too, Jin,” giggled Yuuya, and they drifted off, passively hoping that no one would enter the bedroom and find them like this until they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written nsfw or danball senki before  
> thanks for bringing up that whole "sex in suits" thing hiro you sinner piece of shit


End file.
